twrcfandomcom-20200215-history
Thomas Wooden Community History
Early Beginnings (2005- 2007) The Thomas Wooden Railway Community began in late 2005/2006 with users such as Tom Dublin who showed videos of their wooden trains. The user zeored began the community by showing other people with the same interest in Thomas Wooden Railway to begin uploading videos of wooden trains. Members like sonicandrotor and TRAINSARECOOL2 have influenced many other people to join in uploading videos to establish a community. Keekre24 The community was just small, but when Keekre24 came along and make his Wooden Railway series: "Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends: Wooden Railway Adventures." gave the community it's jump start it needed. The series was a popular series, with Keekre getting over 800 subscribers and became the biggest user in the community. By the time at early 2009, Keekre24 was hacked and the account was shut down. Keekre then had to go and make a new account which was ThomasWoodenRailway, and got his fanbase back and increasing everyday, having reached 38,000,000 video views on all of his over 330 videos and 8,500 subscribers. Downfall Around 2009 many members of the community began to leave either because they're not interested in Thomas Wooden Railway anymore,or because they felt that they're too old. Keekre has been known for leaving around 4 times in his Youtube lifespan, and other users have left. In 2010 users such as Sonicandrotor, andRboffill began makig less videos, and Sonicandrotor closed his account, while many accounts such asTenCents01 and Rboffill were left idle. In early 2011 the community was in ruins, Keekre has left which basiclly meant the community has gone. Only few people such as thomasfreak808 and WoodenRailwayStudio (who were new users that joined in late 2010) and MrMPS2002 (who joined the community around 2009, but left and created another account in 2010) were around making videos. Another Rise The community basically is still getting brought back on it's feet, but not as succesful as it was in 2008. Users such as LNERFlyingScotsman and HenryisGreat15 joined and began bringing back the community. In August 2011 Keekre returned and with that came back Rboffill for a short while, Percyno6 (another member that joined in 2008) and the community was half revived. Keekre also introduced the community to Twitter which is the new social networking site for the community to talk to each other. Downfalll #2 Keekre decided to leave again in late 2011, causing the community to "die" again. In January 2012, the community had moved to Skype, which let the remaining members of the community talk voice to voice (and sometimes face-to-face). TRAINSARECOOL2 made a rant video calling the community dead, and only a good 7 users were active. In April, Keekre returned, but not as how everyone expected him to. This time he was selling his TWR items, which meant that he was basically never coming back again. Rise #3 Around 4 weeks before Keekre's grand eBay sale, he decided not to sell his collection, and attempted to rejoin YouTube for as long as he can. The community as always came back to life, but it was still hurting from its wounds. Some new members had joined the community after Keekre's return, such as Bertramfan1 andTheBluebellEngine. The community accumulated a good amount of new members, and some older members also rejoined the community. Downfall #3 In the final week of January 2013, the start of the third downfall began in a skype call. Johnny kicked out Keekre24, and Keekre24 put on Twitter that Johnny needed new friends. Johnny tagged Aidan on Twitter, and the fight between Keekre24 vs Johnny and Keekre24 vs Aidan began. Percyno6 soon joined in the fight, siding with Keekre24. The teams looked like Keekre24 and Percyno6 vs Johnny and Aidan. MPS and Robert (LNERFS) were in the skype call along with the other four. MPS sided with Johnny and Aidan, along with Robert. Robert and Johnny said they weren't on Aidan's side or against Keekre24 and Percyno6. If you looked from the outside, it would've looked like Keekre24 and Percyno6 vs Johnny, Aidan, MPS, and Robert. Although not as many users were involved in the "War" as the Jack War, many were included in this fight. The only 3 people who said they were on the side they were on were Keekre24, Percyno6, and Aidan, although Johnny and Robert said they were on Keekre24's team in an effort to end the "War." The users who were neutral, sent out Tweets of their thoughts on the fight, mainly siding with Johnny and Aidan. Today, both sides are still at war. Both sides had blocked each other. However in late April, Johnny and Keekre24 worked out their problems with one another, and the two are both now friends again. Even though Johnny made efforts to make amends with Keekre24 and Percyno6, Keekre24 and Percyno6 had also blocked Aidan and MPS. However, in late April, MPS apologized to Keekre, but it is uncertain whether MPS and Keekre will make amends with each other. In early May, however, Keekre unblocked MPS upon MPS's request so he could enter Keekre's contest. As of June 4, 2013, MPS won sixth place in Keekre's competition, and Keekre seems to have forgiven MrMPS. Rise #4 Some time after the fights were over, everyone started unblocking each other. Keekre24 and Percyno6 have unblocked everyone except Aidan. Everyone who blocked Keekre24 and Percyno6 have also unblocked them with the exception of Aidan. The community will be losing member LNERFlyingScotsman as he decided to leave in June 2013. As taken from his wikia page, "He stated that he has decided to shift from collecting Thomas Wooden Railway to collecting vinyl records, similarly to how rboffill shifted to collecting model railroad trains, and how TRAINSARECOOL2 shifted to collecting skateboard stickers." Like TRAINSARECOOL2, Robert (LNERFlingScotsman) plans on staying semiactive in the community via Skype and Twitter. He doesn't not plan on uploading anymore. With Robert gone, a new user came. Oliver Duck (Ted) first got noticed via Percyno6. He has since got 85 subscribers and made his wikia page. Everybody has continued to upload. Keekre24 is currently taking a break. Percyno6 is starting season 3 of his series. WoodenRailwayReviews made a comeback video. Jlouvier continues to upload his regular videos. Enterprisingengine93 is still making his series. Henryisgreat15 still makes his series. In general, the community was on the rise with old, and some new members. The community has showed it can come together and it has shown that over the Jack confrontation. TRAINSARECOOL2 Is the latest member to leave the community. He had privated all of his videos weeks before and 2 weeks ago he had finally decided to leave after 5 years and 7 months in the community; the longest member in the community overall. With TRAINSARECOOL2 leaving, SonicandRotor became the oldest member of the community. Although he's not as active as he once was, Percyno6 is still uploading actively. Keekre24 left after he recieved some copyright claims that threatened to take down his channel, and LNERFlyingScotsman, BertramFan1, and HenryisGreat15 have lost interest in TWR. In addition Percyno6 has returned to working on his series. Users like EnterprisingEngine93 Oliver Duck and MrMPS2002 are currently working hard on progressing their series. Summer of Fights The community isn't as peaceful as it seems. The summer of 2012 was full of constant arguing and fighting over Twitter. One promient argument was the lie that thomasfreak808 and Sirtophamhatt291 were apparantly cousins. This has been noticed as a lie, and not one of the two will admit it. The fight took place on Twitter at around June around the hours of 10:00 pm and 11:45 pm pst between MrStepney55, TRAINSARECOOL2 and thomasfreak808 with LNERFlyingScotsman and ThomasWoodenRailway trying to set peace for it. Another fight that occured was MrStepney55 and TRAINARECOOL2 all agaisnt ThomasWoodenRailway that happened in July which made Keekre leave twitter for roughly 2 weeks. Mainly with fights in 3 days everythin is back to normal. The Community vs. sirtophamhatt291 In late 2011, sirtophamhatt291 began looking up people's personal info. This disgusted the community enough that the many members began to revolt against him. On July 22, 2012, the first "sirtophamhatt291 Confrontation" happened on Skype and the call included Jack himself, HenryisGreat15, WoodenRailwayReviews, ThomasWoodenRailway, Rboffill, Percyno6 and TRAINSARECOOL2, the latter of whom recorded the entire thing. This made Jack leave YouTube for the first time. ReturningEdit Jack began rebelling on Twitter and discussed his thoughts about returning. Late one night, Percyno6 and ThomasWoodenRailway began the Second Jack Confrontation. They discussed their plans with LNERFlyingScotsman, TRAINSARECOOL2, Rboffill, HenryisGreat15, and MrMPS2002. On that day, Jack was tricked by Keekre and Percyno6 into returning. Their motive behind this was so they could confont Jack and bring him down even harder than they had before. Second ConfrontationEdit The second confrontation led to an all-out war among the Community. On November 3, 2012, a Skype call occurred with TheHaza47, LNERFlyingScotsman, HenryisGreat15, ThomasWoodenRailway, and TRAINSARECOOL2. LNERFlyingScotsman added ThomasMania24, and Percyno6, while Johnny added MrMPS2002, and TheHaza47 added RailwayofSodor. There Tyler gave proof of how Jack was a creep, and the issues of Jack being a creep from expirences of Keekre, Robert, and Damian were discussed, which made Johnny spaz out and leave the call, defending Jack and talking about his rights and whatnot. A new call was started, and the community appointed MrMPS to be their representative to persuade Jack to join the call. MPS tried to persuade Jack, but he revealed that Johnny had ratted the Community out to him and he refused to join the call, preventing the confrontation. Jack and Johnny later began "The Confederate Thomas Community." Later that night, Johnny admitted he got "brainwashed" by Jack and nearly gave up all of his friends for one fool. Johnny rejoined the Community and Jack later blocked Damian, Keekre, Robert, Johnny, and Tyler that night and went on a blocking spree the following days, blocking several other users, including BertramFan1, WRR, and MPS. Aidan at first supported Jack, but he then found out what Jack had done, and switched to supporting the Community stating almost everything Jack has done wrong on Twitter. This threw support for the community and Jack blocked Aidan. The Confederate Community was such a stupid idea that even thomasfreak808, who supports Jack and practically everything he does, disagreed with him and sided with the community. Some rumors arose that TheBluebellEngine and ThomasDuckFan were on Jack's side. In the end Jack Calloway came on Twitter and explained himself. He explained that Jack was lying just to get some members on his side. ThomasDuckFan explained that he had no idea what was going on, and joined the community. In the end the score was 23 - 1 - 1 with some users, such as 3HenryTheGreenEngine, being neutral throughout the war. Jack's loss caused him to ultimately leave Twitter, and eventually close both his YouTube channels. Downfall #4 Originally considered not too big of a deal, when LNERFlyingScotsman left the Community was when the next downfall began. Users like HenryisGreat15, Bertramfan1, thomasfreak808, Oliver Duck, became less active on YouTube and Twitter. Even with ThomasWoodenRailway, Jlouvier, Percyno6, and new member ThomasWoodenEpisodes uploading, they couldn't make up for the lack of members. The final nail to this downfall was when ThomasWoodenRailway decided he couldn't take all the forein countries claiming his videos and stopped uploading altogether. Soon many users would leave and by December of 2013 the comunity was just about dead with very few if any users uploading. The only user that was not majorly effected was Jloviuer. Jlouvier's videos and acount was the only one to grow in this time period. Rise #5 by December 2013 the community was dead. Even with last ditch videos made by users like Percyno6 talking about what people could do to help the TWRC. Many users were in an observation state, they stopped making videos, but still were still watching them and on twitter. Oliver Duck was not one of them. Oliver Duck left for a number of factors like lack of time and interest, not even knowing there was a slump. Oliver Duck announced that he would end TWR 2013 with a bang, many users like LNERFlyignScotsman and HenreyisGreat15 said that it would never work. But OliverDuck uploaded a video every day of December 2013, other members like MrMPS2002, Percyno6 and Jlouvier became more active too. Some how Oliver Duck, with the help of the rest of the community, ended TWR 2013 with a bang. Over the next months users came back and even joined! One note worthy video was a video made by Percyno6 and Oliver Duck trying to help new users. Today all 10+ users shown are now on the wiki. Members joined from all sides, new members like, Crimson2091, Culdee Thenumberfour, ThomasFan1234,TheGreatWesternEngine, Donald9andDouglas10, TheNeilStudios, WoodenRails99, WoodenBoy BearLover, woodenrailway123, LegoLover117 and more. Other users gained major popularity, like Mainlineengine2, ThomasWoodenEpisodes. One intresting new user who joined was GingerPercy. GingerPercy was a Bachman user who would often enter and win major TWR contests. He made the choice to convert his account to do mostly TWR and joined the Community! Even Keekre and Wooden Railway Reviews came back and are now active. TWRC Wiki This wiki that we are this page is made one is another important part of TWRC. It was originally started by LNERFlyingScotsman, in 2012 with Percyno6, Keekre24, MrMPS2002 and Henreyisgreat15. The wiki had a long run of growth with new users and new pages. It almost had a page on every past member up to when Roberto Left. When Roberto left, some people where less active, but nonetheless it kept going. Hacking In winter 2013/14 LNERFlyingScotsman and a group of his friends took control, and modified or deleted most of the pages. Hours of hard work were lost as work was vandalized and destroyed. The wiki needed a full restart, a new one was made and Roberto and friends were banned. A new Start After the hacking only around half of the pages were recovered. All users gave up and let it die out for months. In March 2014 MrMPS2002, Oliver Duck, and Percyno6 set out to restore it. This movement lasted for almost a month. Many pages were made and remade, but soon people lost interest. In July 2013 Percyno6 and Oliver Duck decided to give the wiki a toon-up. Many new pages were made, new theme, background, logo, layout and more happened in this time. Today the wiki is getting back on its feet looking better than ever with more pages! Current Community Despite LNERFlyingScotsman, and HenreyisGreat15 leaving, the Community has been doing well. Jlouvier has continued to do his "Character Fridays" whitch is now the most viewed series of the TWRC. ThomasWoodenEpisodes has returned and continued with new episodes. Percyno6 recently finished season 4 of his series, and plans on doing a Q&A and remakes soon. Both MrMPS2002 & Oliver Duck are continuing being leaders of the community on wiki and other medias. MPS has continued his reviews, episodes, and commentaries. Oliver Duck has continued to do has TYR Episodes and even put out a movie. SkarloeyRailway01 has recently restarted his videos after a move. MilkTankerMedia also continues to upload his Wooden Railway Series. Wooden Railway Reviews is planning a new reivew and has done several live streams. The Community may not be like it was in 2009, but it's starting to look that way with users recognizing a new high since then. Recently two members who had left are now back after a long break, ThomasWooden123 and TheThomasWoodenGuy are back!